Ultimate Loss
by Raven001
Summary: Raven has a bad feeling about terra but nobody else seams to think so. But what will happen when the titans start to dought Ravens loyalty to them. What happens when she's thrown out of titans Tower. READ AND FIND OUT! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. (Also if u like this fic then read my other fic NOEL. It's really funny.  
  
Ultimate Loss Chapter1  
  
'azerath metrion zinthos' 'azerath metrion zinthos' 'azerath metrion zinthos' 'Why can't I trust her?' 'What's wrong with me?' "Raven, pizza's here," Robin Shouted from down the hall. Raven unfolded her legs and stepped into the frozen stone floor. She crept out of her room and headed towards the 3 small steps towards the kitchen.  
"Who ordered the Snapple?" Beast Boy called.  
"Mine," Terra bolted from the couch to the table to retrieve her drink, "Hey Rei,"  
'pain' 'destruction' 'death'  
"Raven," Robin asked, "Raven . . . Earth to Raven" waving his hand frantically in front of her.  
"What," Raven said coldly.  
"You ok," Robin laid a comforting hand on Ravens' shoulder. She pulled away sharply, "I'm fine," She turned her back to Robin and started towards her room.  
"Raven what about your pizza?" Beast Boy called. Raven just kept walking.  
"What's her problem?" Terra questioned.  
"Raven wishes to remain secretive," Starfire said.  
"Then how do you trust her?" Terra demanded.  
"We just . . . do,"  
'azerath metrion zinthos' 'azerath metri-' "Rei, Raven . . . we're goin' to the arcade, wanna come?" Terra yelled from the kitchen. "No," "Sure?" "Positive," 'azerath metrion zinthos' 'azerath metrion zinthos' Hours sped by as Raven remained locked away in her room. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock.  
"11:00," Raven unfolded her legs and slid out of her dark cloak. She slid under the covers and fell asleep.  
'What? Where am I?' A cave melted into view  
'Cave in,' The words echoed through her mind. Huge boulders toppled down from all directions.  
'Robin!" Starfire screamed as a huge slab of rock crushed them both.  
'No,' Raven whispered forcing back tears.  
'The end is near titans,' a female voice screamed. Hundreds of rocks drowned out the high sickening laughter.  
'Beast Boy,' Raven screamed. A clump of earth surrounded by yellow light instantly killed him.  
'Not so fast Cyborg,' the voice said. He had almost reached the mouth of the cave.  
'So . . . close," Cyborg panted. Suddenly a huge rock appeared out of nowhere. Ravens' last friend was dead.  
  
'Yet so far,' said the voice once again, 'they're gone my love,'  
'Indeed,' said a male voice, 'and now we shall rule,' Two horribly disgusting laughs rang throw the air. Horror stricken, Raven ran towards the voices. She could make out their figures.  
'No,'  
  
Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I all ready have the second chapter done and want to know if anyone would like to see it. 


	2. Ultimate loss Chapter 2

Thanks to the people that reviewed. I REALLY appreciate it. Disclaimer: once again I would just like to remind everyone that I don't own ANY of these characters. A comment "- people actually speaking  
'- talking in a characters mind  
  
Ultimate Loss Chapter 2  
  
Raven awoke in a pool of cold sweat.  
'What was that, a vision. No. It was a stupid dream. It meant nothing,' Raven got out of bed and slid into her cloak. She hovered down to the kitchen to get some herbal tea, when she heard a noise.  
"Hiyaa," She flew into the gym to find Robin working out.  
"Hi Raven. Why are you here?"  
"I heard you from the kitchen,"  
"I was that loud!?" Raven rolled her eyes, "Can I . . . ask you something,"  
"Sure anything,"  
"Well, I had this... dre-" Suddenly the lights flickered on.  
"Hey guys, can I train with you?" Terra asked as she entered the gym.  
  
"Never mind," Raven whispered. She turned and crept quietly into the background.  
'Why is she always around,' Raven entered the kitchen and poured herself another cup of tea.  
'I just can't tell anyone about my dream,'  
"Hey Raven," Cyborg said as he charged into the kitchen, "Where are you goin'?"  
"Out," Raven answered quietly. Raven sat on her bed.  
'I have to tell someone,'  
'I can't keep this up,' Once again Raven left her room.  
"Yo Rai," Beast Boy said.  
"Beast Boy I really need to talk to you,"  
"Now?" Raven starred at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Can you come outside?" Beast Boy and Raven sat near the spot where Terra had first appeared.  
"Beast Boy... I had this . . . dream, like a vision, about Terra," Beast Boy sat up straighter, "Go on,"  
"She was ... working, with Slade, she was also, in love wi-"  
"What the hell is your problem!? Terra is one of use!" Beast Boy erupted.  
"No she's NOT! There's something wrong with her, there has ALWAYS been something wrong with her!"  
"I don't think she's the problem Raven,"  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
"Terra's not the problem, you are! You always have been and always will be!" Raven ran to the entrance of the tower and left. Beast Boy Hesitated to go in but eventually entered.  
"What was that about?" Terra asked  
"I think there's something wrong with Raven,"  
"What?" Robin questioned.  
"I think she's working for Slade," What did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Ultimate Loss Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for Reviewing! I REALLY appreciate it! Everyone who reads this fic PLEASE read my other fic NOEL. (and look for my new fic a ONE MOMENT) (this fic will be out sometime between tonight and Thursday)  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't have the privilege of owning ANY of the characters here  
  
Ultimate Loss Chapter 3  
  
"WHAT!?" Starfire said, "How can that be possible. Raven is our friend. She would never be the Slades' apprentice,"  
"Star's right, Raven wouldn't hurt us," Robin argued.  
"How do you know? I mean I haven't known her that long but she seems really withdrawn, like she was . . . hiding something," said Terra.  
"Come to think of it, how much do we ACTUALLY know about Raven?" Cyborg asked.  
"I know that she says 'azerath metrion zinthos' when she wishes to use her powers, and that she is from Azerath, and that her father is named Trigon, and that her mother is named Arella, and. . . and. . . that is all," said Starfire.  
"Exactly. That's all we know. She could sneak out at night and go to Slades' headquarters. I mean there are so many clues leading to this I," answered Beast Boy.  
"What 'clues'?" Robin questioned.  
"You mean you can't tell me one thing,"  
"Well, I can remember when right before Robin was workin' for Slade, Raven DID lead us right into one of Slades' setups," Cyborg recalled.  
"Our Raven is allowed the one flaw," protested Starfire.  
"Ok, how about when terra rejoined the team," Beast Boy snapped.  
"What has that got to do with this?" Robin said.  
"She wouldn't let me get a shot at Slade. She kept telling me I would lose control and tock my rocks from me," Terra remembered.  
"Those are all just coincidences. I mean it. . . I . . ," Robin stammered.  
"Give it up Robin. You have to accept it, Raven isn't one of us any more," Beast Boy said.  
"NO! It is all untrue. Raven IS our friend. She would never harm us. She would never betray us," Starfire answered.  
"But she did,"  
  
Raven slipped through the front door. As soon as her presence was known all eyes began to stare at her.  
"What,"  
"Why did you bother coming back," Beast Boy said.  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked.  
"You can drop the act now. We KNOW you're working for Slade," Terra announced.  
"What the hell are you talking about!?"  
"We, as a team, think it would be best if you left," Rabin said.  
"I don't... understand,"  
"You're not apart of this team anymore"  
  
What do you think? I made it sorta dramatic. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Authors Note

Hi everyone. This bit is just an authors note. I have written the next Chapter of UL and have decided to finish the story before posting it. So look for the rest of the story to come up sometime between later tonight and Tuesday. Anyway thanks for waiting. And thank Morbid Cheshire for nagging me to finish this. Also, if you like my junk go read Morbid's stuff. Her junk is better anyway. Oh and if your looking for a good book pick up Animal Farm, short but fantastic,

(ps to Morbid: Speakers.. hehe)


	5. Ultimate Loss Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. Well I promised I would finish this so here is Chapter 4. Thanks to loyal reviewers and Morbid Cheshire (my friends, writing partner, and the girl who nagged me till I finished this). So here it is.

Disclamer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own these characters, and neither do you

Ultimate Loss Chapter 4

Weeks had come and gone in Jump city and the titans had heard nothing of Raven. Terra was the perfect fit for the team. She filled any void Raven could have possibly left. Now Raven was regarded only as another criminal, and evil they had swatted away.

It was sunny outside. Too bad the titans were all inside. Robin was training in the gym; Starfire was in the kitchen attempting to make some strange alien dish, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Super Ninja Fury 4.

"I'm winin' I'm winnin' I'm-"

"Losing" Beast Boy said smugly.

"Grrrrrrrrr" Cyborg began grumbling "I am so gonna kick you a-"

Before Cyborg could even finish his sentence, the alarm went off. The lights flashed and lit up the entire tower, it was impossible to miss. Robin came charging in as Star flew over the counter and onto the couch.

"What do we have" Robin said out of breath.

"Looks like there's a disturbance right outside Jump City" Cyborg reported

"Dude, if it's on the Gotham side then why did our alarm go off" Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head.

"Look friends. It is not on the side of Gotham. It is at the caves. The caves are our responsibility, correct?" Starfire said.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

"OK, we're here" Cyborg announced as the titans climbed out of the T-car.

" Perfect" Robin said as he looked around, "wait a moment, Beast Boy where's Terra? I thought you called her on her communicator when we left!"

"I did" Beast Boy said in bewilderment, "she's just a little late, she'll catch up"

"Alright then. Titans, come on" Robin said as he led the way into the dark cave.

The cave was enormous and seemed to stretch on forever. The titans traveled for a few more minutes until they were all squinting and unable to see anything.

" Star, light" Robin commanded.

Starfire nodded and raised her arm as a starbolt formed around it, illuminating the cave for a few feet with a green tint. The titans continued walking, now with Starfire leading the way. Soon they came across a small opening into another smaller cave. They searched it extensively, yet found no sign of trouble.

"Keep moving" Robin said.

The titans walked in and out of many small caves until they came across one with a torch burning on either side of the entrance way. Starfire lowered her arm, the starbolt disintegrated and Robin and Cyborg picked up one torch each. They entered slowly and cautiously. They began searching the room, when the torches when out.

"Dude what just-"

"shhhhhhhh" all the other titans whispered.

Then as if on cue bright spotlights flashed on. It took them all a minute to adjust, but when they did. They couldn't believe who they saw.

AN- HAHA. Cliffhanger. Sorta. The next chapter will be up in like an hour of 3


	6. Ultimate Loss Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. You guys have been great. And I will finish this fic if it kills me. (Begins to choke) I take it back! I take it back! (whisper- stupid powers that be)

Disclaimer:

Me- your honor I have full custody of-

Morbid-OBJECTION!

Me- yes I do!

Morbid- Judge

Judge- those are NOT your characters.

Me- Fine, take all the fun

Morbid- HAHA!

Ultimate Loss Chapter 5

"Slade" Robin's voice was full of rage.

"No" Beast Boys was small and full of shock. _'What the hell is going on'? _

There in front of them stood Slade and… Terra. Slade was in his usual costume and had a grin of pure pleasure on his face. Terra wasn't wearing her normal uniform; she was wearing a metallic like costume with Slade's symbol right in the center of the chest plate. Half of her face was completely covered by blond hair, and she was laughing.

"Don't look so surprised Titans. After all, you had fair warning" Slade said with amusement.

"What's he talking about Terra? Your not with him, right? I mean, you can't be. We had-"

"We never had anything Beast Boy. It was all an act. Don't you get that. I would never fall for a pathetic loser like you. Not when I had a real man around." Terra said coolly as she turned lovingly to Slade and laid a hand on his chest.

"No, this isn't right" Beast Boy was in deep denial.

"All's fair in love and death" Slade added wickedly.

"Can we have our fun now, love" Terra asked.

"Their all yours"

Terra's face split into a scarily calm grin. She wanted this. It was the only thing that rivaled her feelings for Slade. She wanted them gone and out of her life. They just didn't seem to understand. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she liked it. Terra raised her hands as they began to glow yellow. Suddenly rocks on the cave walls and ceiling and floor began shooting at the titans. Slade planted a small kiss atop Terra's head and back flipped into a small camouflaged protection box.

"Terra, I do not wish to fight you" Starfire said as she took to the air.

"Then don't" Terra said as a boulder went flying through the air and almost hit Starfire.

"But I will do what I must" With that Star released a powerful stream of green energy from her eyes and sent Terra slamming into a wall.

Suddenly the rocks from the ceiling fell down and trapped Starfire in a stone cage.

"STARFIRE" Robin screamed.

He began bolting towards her when Terra sent a huge rock hurling him back.

"Gd Robin, your so predictable. Anytime you little Star's in danger you act blindly" Terra chuckled as she put a rock cage around him as well.

"You forgot about me" Cyborg said as he blasted Terra with his sonic cannon.

" Come on Cy, do you really think I'd forget you" Terra's eyes and hands began to glow again.

Rock bars began to come out of the floor and trapped Cyborg. Thinking quickly he tried to blast the bars but the second he did, they grew back.

"Did you think I was stupid or something?" Terra said, "The resident idiot on your team is Beast Boy" She said as she turned to face him.

"Terra. You can't mean that"

"oh yes I can Beast Boy" Terra hurled a sharp stone at him.

"I can't fight you terra."

"Good, it'll make your death that much easier"

The ground began to shake and a long pointy boulder.

'Good-bye Beast Boy" Terra said as she raised the rock up so the point was just touching his chest.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes.

"Oh my gd"

A/N: ok that's another chapter. I had to break up my chappies cause I want them all to be around the same length. So next we have the big showdown. And then the nice wrap up. Anyway that will all be up before Monday. YAY! Anyway I said gd cause some ppl are against saying the entire thing. I happen to be Jewish and don't care but I guess others do so yeah, that's that. And all curses, (if I use them) will be done like that too. With 's in them. So yeah that's this chapter, REVIEW!


	7. Ultimate Loss Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I'm back AGAIN! I am actually doing this. TAKE THAT MRS. WILSON! Stupid english teachers. Anyway, here it is the climactic battle. YAY!

Disclaimer: It is my privilege to borrow these fantastic characters. And speaking of fantastic, go see fantastic 4, it's nowhere near as bad as the comic book.

Ultimate Loss Chapter 6

"Well well, the witch is back" Terra said dropping the rock.

"Terra you traitor, I could never abandon my friends" Raven replied walking farther into the room.

"Yet some how you found the time to go robe shopping" Terra said staring at Raven's new all white attire.

"Azerath metrion ZINTHOS" Raven yelled sending a burst of dark energy at Terra.

Terra put up a shield of mud and pulled an enormous boulder from the side of the cave and hurled it at raven almost forgetting about Beast Boy. Raven took to the air to avoid the rock. The ground began trembling and Terra was lifted into the air by a huge chunk of earth facing raven.

"Face it witch, you just aren't as good as me. You never were and you never will be" Terra said with an evil grin "Do you really think you were ever their friend. I mean, they turned against you so easily. Your not the warm friendly type and can't offer support. I could. They didn't even miss you. It was like you had never-"

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed as a few sparks of dark energy flew from her hands.

"Make me" Terra said as she hurled 4 more sharp rocks at Raven.

Raven put up a shield just in time. The rocks bounced off and plummeted to the ground almost hitting Beast Boy.

"Careful Rae, don't wanna hurt Beast Baby, do you?" Terra said with mock concern.

"Azerath metrion Zin- Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Raven yelled as a bolder connected with her shoulder and arm.

"And that's just the beginning" Terra said with sick joy.

"I won't let you win" Raven said as she sent a block of energy into Terra.

"Too late. I already have" Terra said as the rock she was on began to lower to the ground.

Terra raised her hands and pulled some more huge boulders out of the sides of the cave. Suddenly the ceiling started to fall inward.

"A cave in" Robin said from in his cage.

"And at the rate it's collapsing you won't have time to save them all" Terra said as she put a cage around Beast Boy as well, "Good luck Rae" Terra said as she began to run towards the cave entrance/exit.

"You're not going anywhere," Raven said as she sent two dark giant hands to grab Terra.

Terra struggled and tried her best to fight Raven, but they ended up throwing tired punches at each other still up above the ground.

"Terra's loosing control. We gotta break these cages," Beast Boy said.

All the titans nodded and began to break the cages. Robin chipped away at the bars with his birdarangs, Cyborg used his cannon, Beast Boy turned into a mouse and ran in between the bars, and Starfire used her starbolts. Seeing her friends free, Raven began to wrap up her battle. She threw one quick punch and started to run to the entrance/exit as well.

"Where are you going" Terra said weakly as she tossed a rock at the titans.

"Forget it Terra. Your little game is over. I'm not your toy anymore" Beast Boy said as left the cave with the rest of the titans.

When the titans were completely out of sight Terra saw Slade running to the exit. She tried to get to him but fell form the pain in her ankle.

"Slade, Slade help me," Terra said lifting her hand to him.

As soon as Slade was safely past the exit, he turned to Terra and stared at her.

"You had it all wrong my dear. Your little Beast Boy wasn't the toy Terra, you were," With that Slade took a few steps back and watched and listened for the discussing crunch of bone against rock.

A/N: Ok there it was. The big climax. And the end of Terra. So only one chappie left. Hope you enjoyed this and look for the conclusion tonight.


	8. Ultimate Loss Chapter 7

A/N: k guys it's the last chapter. I finally finished this. YAY! So hope ya'll liked it and that's right I said ya'll. I so belong on a farm. Anyway, here it is. Please read my other fics as soon as I write them. Oh and also I apologize for the lack of Star, Cy, and Robin.

Disclaimer: (walking) not mine, not mine. (Skipping) Not not mine. Not not mine, not not mine. (if you guys don't get this go watch Friends, it's super funny and I don't mean it as a double negative I so don't own these characters)

Ultimate Loss Chapter 7

The sun was setting as Beast Boy made his way up the stairs and onto the roof. As he looked around he spotted Raven meditating a few feet above the ground. He walked up quietly behind her and waited for a minute before speaking.

"Raven." He said.

Raven opened one eye and looked at him.

"Listen, I'm sorry, about not believing you. I know I screwed up, I just…I know… I'm sorry"

Raven unfolded her legs and looked at him.

"I should never have let Terra-" Beast Boy said,

"Beast Boy I know you're sorry, but how could you doubt me. I'm your friend. I wouldn't betray you. Just because I'm dark doesn't mean I'm evil" Raven said sadly.

"I know that now. I get it. I get you, for the most part," Beast Boy said trying to lighten the mood.

Raven smiled, or at least what was close enough to a smile for her.

"But I still don't get how you knew where to find us, or where you go the new robes" Beast Boy asked.

"I got the white robe when I concurred my fathers influence. I came back to you guys and-"

"Wait, your dad was the big red guy with 4 eye's from your mirror right?" Beast Boy interrupted trying to understand there now soap opera life.

"Yeah. And I knew where to find you because I'm linked to you guys, mentally. I knew you needed me, so I came"

"Thanks. We missed you, no. I missed you. Welcome back Raven" Beast boy said.

Raven smiled "Yeah. Thanks Beast Boy"

With that Raven turned and walked calmly back to the stairs and disappeared form view.

Beast Boy sat, swinging his legs over the edge of the tower. He looked out at the sunset and ran the events of the day over in his mind. But his analysis was cut short when he spotted a single raven gliding past. He stuck his arm straight out and the raven flew to him and landed gracefully on him. After a few seconds he let it fly away. He stood up and began to walk to the stair. Once he got to the landing he started towards Raven's room. Once outside the door he raised his fist to knock.

_'I've waited awhile, and almost let the raven fly away, but I won't let this one fly away'_

His fist gently touched the door and Raven immediately opened it.

"Raven, I just wanted… never mind" He said as he turned back down the hallway.

Raven then understood what he wanted to tell her but understood that now wasn't exactly perfect timing. She waited until he was out of earshot before walking back inside and closing the door.

"One day Beast Boy, maybe one day"

A/N: Ok that was it. Ta-da. YAY. Review and thanks for reading.


End file.
